


Do You Think It's Dangerous To Have Busby Berkeley Dreams?

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Speechless Snippets [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post-Call of the Wild, Post-Canon, Snippets, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For mergatrude, who wanted a sequel to the snippet "Happily Ever After."  This is not quite what she had in mind.</p><p>Title from the Magnetic Fields' song <em>Busby Berkeley Dreams.</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	Do You Think It's Dangerous To Have Busby Berkeley Dreams?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650370) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



> For mergatrude, who wanted a sequel to the snippet "Happily Ever After." This is not quite what she had in mind.
> 
> Title from the Magnetic Fields' song _Busby Berkeley Dreams._

Fraser used to dream of snow and silence. He presumes that it was a reaction to the overstimulation of the city. The fantasies calmed him, kept him grounded and renewed his spirit.

Perhaps he should have expected that when he returned home, his dreams would change in compensation. But the riot of his fantasies took him by surprise. His eyes and ears tuned to the natural world, he found his brain serving up vivid montages of color and light, music and mayhem, crowds of people laughing and jostling and dancing. It was like a Busby Berkeley movie inside his head, exaggerated, gorgeous, captivating.

It wasn’t so much that his dreams (daydreams, nightdreams) distracted him. Haunted would be a more accurate word. He went about his duties unimpaired, but not fully present. More and more, he found himself carrying on conversations with someone who was not there—not a ghost, invisible to all eyes but his own, but simply hundreds of miles away.

Fraser may be dumb, but he ain’t stupid, as that someone would say.

So he returned to Chicago. ( _Returned home to Chicago_ , he says to himself now and then, to test whether the words ring true.) He had no idea how to explain himself to Ray, but Ray demanded neither explanation or apology. What Ray wanted from Fraser, what he wants now. . .are something else again, but Ray never says and Fraser cannot ask. Not when he knows full well that Ray must have felt his departure as a betrayal, and that there is a vast gulf between forgiveness and trust.

So he walks the city by Ray’s side, days of work and friendship, and at night he lies down in his quiet room and dreams in Technicolor.


End file.
